Ruru Sakura
Why do you smoke so much? You're going to die tomorrow if you keep that up.." - Ruru Sakura Appearance Ruru is a young woman with mocha skin that is covered in various scars, tattoos, and her Eidolon markings that spread from chest down to her hips though she has multiple wing marks across her back, though she has an odd set on her cheeks. Her hair is a deep hazel color and runs down to her as shoulders, she usually keeps it pinned back with a soft blue headband earmuffs. On the left sides she does some of her bang off to the side with a ribbon on the right she keeps it pinned back with a special hairpin that has two bells attached to them. Located on her left arm are black symbol tattoos which appear to be some sort of lizard or bird interlaced with maroon runes between them. These run all the way up to her upper arm though stop before her shoulder. The marks around her neck are hidden by an ocean blue lace color with a white inner leather belt which holds the clasp and has as a silver bell attached. Commonly seen wearing a modified sleeveless Henley shirt with the sides and back cut out, it is light blue aside from the darker color. This is often tucked into her brown short shorts which are accented by her dark blue belt with an off white blue snowflake buckle. Along with this she has sky blue stockings which are almost completely see through aside from the darker silk sections which appear to be made of silk. These are matched by blue slip-ons of the same color except for the silver accents at the outside of either shoe. Personality and Interests Personality She is what most consider to be a rather reserved and unassuming person, though far from demure and meek. She is not rash nor does she want to make a scene, this is the complete opposite of most of the other Kazahana. It is for this reason she is mostly considered a diplomat by those around her, she wants to usually diffuse tensions as to try and keep herself from falling into conflicts. Ruru would rather spend her time enjoying peace whenever possible and in turn keeping others from falling into needless battles for her own sake. She is is perhaps the most thoughtful and empathetic of the group, doing what she can to try and lighten the spirits of others, even when she was young she would use her powers to make those around her smile. This doesn't stop her though, she is almost endlessly curious, constantly wanting to learn and understand things about the world around her. It is almost insatiable, she will try to learn or understand more perhaps even to her own determent at times; there is always some inscription to read on some ledge, always a rare book in some cursed domain, and always a new treasure to be found. For this she became an adventurer registered under the Cyclops Hammer Guild, giving her access to forbidden lands and lost haunts. Of course with this comes the issue of her strength, she wishes to grow stronger, strong enough to protect herself and others. Since she was young she had been weak. Like many Kazahana she wished to become strong, to become stronger than those around her. Not just strong enough so she could protect herself, so that she would never be a burden to those around her. No, she wanted to become so strong enough to protect everyone else she loved and cared for, strong enough they would never need to fight again. Interests She always has been and will be an adventurer, she wants to spend her days exploring and finding new things in the world. She seems to have the most fun when she's out in the unexplored wilds and can see the beauty of nature around her. This extended to the point she would get others to help her nurture and cultivate flowers, it is said the Kazahana gardens grew to their current glory thanks to her. She also had a deep love for creating and performing, for as long as she remembered she would often create small golems and figures from ice and snow, always enjoying their construct and the building of them. With this came the desire to show off such things to others, trying to make them happy and entertain them with her skills. Often putting on small shows of her abilities, often made to entertain more than to show off what she could do. It seemed to make others happy and so she continued to train with these skills hoping that through her training she could make them even happier. Gear Fenrist Known as the Aurora Spear, Fenrost is a Living Weapon that when activated it drops the temperature of whatever is touching the blade until it begins to freeze. It appears as a long metal spear at the bottom of which is a small circular opening made to hold a banner or flag with a golden hand grip. At the top is another circular formation, this one easily two hand lengths with a white leather grip in the middle, at either end are two divets made to act as a guard. The blade itself is a sharp diamond like point and while strong is hollow, this is held in place by a golden lock. Magia Faustus Although it seems innocent enough the bell located around her neck is a sort of magic object, crafted by Khronus, it is the physical manifestation of her soul, or rather the weapon within it. This object is the embodiment of the detonation device of the weapon meant to erase a timeline, crafted into her being so that when the time came it may be used in conjunction with Sky to erase the singular timeline and establish a singularity from which a new one may be crafted. Cold Night Buckle The specially crafted belt buckle she wears is actually the symbol that she was born with. Upon her birth when it first appeared, it was meant to be the buckle to a necklace though as she grew up she could not wear something as flashy. So over time she had the buckle widened and wore it as part of her belt. Abilities Species Abilities Wings of Light As an Eidolon they are able to pull from their Aura and generate wings made of energy from their marks. This covers their entire body in a brilliant shell often made of what appears to be light itself. When inside of these wings air is constantly circulated and their bodies kept warm and protected. This allows them to fly freely though space, taking whoever they wish on flights between stars. Learned Abilities Inherited Abilities Love Deluxe Also known as Ruru's own developed ability which came from the aggregate of both of her parent's abilities in a single ability. Love Deluxe takes on a power mirrored to that of the Heat Death Matrix, it creates a sort of aura that while not pulling the affects inwards it releases it outwards. As Love Deluxe spreads outwards it drops the temperature around it and condenses itself into all things that it can latch onto. The ability of Love Deluxe then activates, anything that reaches it is slowed, the slow is exponential to time mixed with Aura released just like the HDM. This slow continues to affect the user until the object, item, or even aura that was hit freezes. It is not only completely frozen physically or spiritually but it remains frozen in time, unable to move. Much like abilities of this nature, the affects of it can be accelerated by the user. Just like the HDM, Love Deluxe carries an extreme danger to Ruru as it physically freezes her body while she acts, continually turning her body into crystal before shattering her. This does not stop there, as Love Deluxe carries something much more horrifying with it. It is shown that Love Deluxe is capable of not only freezing things such as aura or magic, but it can physically freeze time and space around it. Potentially this could spread to an entire planet and completely freeze it. History Born with the name of Rurukiki Makomi Yukensei, the little princess was born to the world of Ice. When she was born many people came to see her from nobility to the Kazahana who had been called to the world by Eidolons. Among the group Shiroho and his infant son, along with his cousins and closest allies Shuji and Hideaki. It was that meeting which bound the fate of the two babies, they were to be linked from the moment they met, or rather that was what had been shown by the royal Mages. She would grow up not knowing the turmoil around her, the fact some of the knights and guards planned to take the chance to seize the throne and weapons within the castle so that they could take further lands around them. This was headed by the knight she grew up idolizing named Nikodemus. This lead to her almost sheltered life, one where she was unaware of the nature of the world she lived in nor the destiny that had been set out for her. Of course her growing power did not escape the Red Eyed Master, one who saw the growing weapon within her and planned to cultivate it as a weapon. Sow with this the Masked Army, or what it was at the time decided to join Nikodemus in his conquest. The king, queen, and princess were all needed to awaken the arsenal beneath the castle and so the night before the strike Ruru was taken from her home by her attendants and sent into the icy wilds. Her attendants were murdered in front of her and she was bloodied but managed to escape, though the trauma of the event; caused her to lock away those memories. While lost and alone in the forest, two of the last Kazahana, Shuji and Hideaki who had been told of this plat with Shiro's dying breath. They knew what they had to do, they would smuggle her back to Yoma where she would start a new life with the two of them doing what they can to help her. Along the way Shuji took out the antique music box he had, using it to play a tune to help calm her as they carried her home. Their ultimate fate is unknown though Ruru never did see them two years after coming to live in a small town, some say they died, others say they were lost in the great Western Storm. It is impossible to know as no one could find her. Though it was through them she gained her sense of wonderment and adventure, some could say they became her fathers in the end. More than that, they wanted they showed her how important it was to make others happy, to make them smile like they had for her. In they end they left her a home in Kakiro where she could hopefully live peacefully. City of Shadows Ruru was returning to the city of Kariko where she lived, letting herself get lost in dreams of the past, it began with her disembarking from her train only to be stopped by security, due to her age. Not wanting to be held up she threatened them with her blade to escape into the city and return home. During her time she managed to put on a small show in the town square only to be attacked by a Masked Figure. She abandoned the square only to return home to try and recover only to be attacked by shadow servants of the Red Eyed Master. Sky Kazahana acting as a Masked Servant who had gotten a contract to kill Ruru Sakura and as such followed the other Masked Servants who were sent to kill her. It was during this time he stopped what he believed to be a mugging and managed to save his would be target, as he refused to his listen to orders and kill her. No one knew how but being in her presence managed to shatter the control of the Mask and its inhibitions that forced him to obey the will of Red Eyed Master. This was thanks to part of Ruru's connection to Sky, uncontrolled and unsettled started to activate sparks of the weapon, thanks only to the tainted Aura that washed away. After stopping the attack Sky quickly left Ruru to her own devices to which she returned home only to allow the curse mark on her body to take hold and cause her to go on a rampage by activating part of the weapon. She returned to the town she wasted no time in allowing the weapon to go wild. She began destroying the town by releasing specks of it's power before Sky appeared and managed to overtake the shadow being the mark had created to control Ruru, who instead decided she wanted to release part of the weapon. Sky arrived as quickly as he could and he bashed her in the head hard enough to knock her unconscious so that he could return her to his home before any survivors tried to attack her. Doing so he took her though the only safe root, a large passage way in a forest which had been filled with magic and connected the cities of Kyoto Double 60, Kabe, and Kariko. Sky was quick to return her home to where he denounced himself as a Masked Servant and instead decided it was best to find a way to use Ruru's power to destroy the Curse Mask. Upon awaking Ruru was confronted with the shadow that had been created by the mark,to meeting the being she instantly tried to kill her shadow, only managing to do damage to her own self. After the commotion Sky awoke and talked to Ruru, she quickly confused him with his father, which he simply laughed off. Sky seemed to take up a new mission, to act as her personal knight and servant to which she tested him, asking if he would even give his life. Sky responded that he would do, which seemed to be enough for Ruru even though Sky nearly demonstrated by almost killing himself in response. It was during this time Sky identified himself as a knight, not divulging information on the person he served or what kingdom he acted for. He then took her through the forest to the center, a hidden home for the Kazahana which had been left to Sky by his father. Once at the home the shadow was confronted by other shadows who had sought to release Ruru's power and turn her into a weapon that they could use for the Red Eyed Master. Saying she had until tomorrow to deliver Ruru, she returned inside to try and catch Ruru only to have Sky engage her in combat, careful not to harm others. It was then the shadow being revealed his true nature of being a demon instead of the honorable knight he presented himself as. He corrected her saying that he was a knight, a former knight of the Red Eyed Master. It was later on the next morning that the shadow makes an appearance trying to talk to the half awake Sky who had kept himself up all night and the two shared a few words which showed that Ruru and Sky once knew each other as children but after she was taken away she lost most of her memories, including all of him. When Ruru starts to wake up Sky quickly leaves, no longer seeing that there was a need for him to be there and the shadow discloses that Sky had been watching over Ruru the entire night. They two lived there for a few months, using the local resources and what little magic and power they had between the two of them to maintain their peaceful lives. They were hidden from the Shadows created by the Master as well as his assassins; for once they could have peace and perhaps have some sort of happiness there. Of course this wasn't made to last, so many things in their lives were never made to stay. That morning Sky left Ruru breakfast only to go outside to look through the forest and make sure that no one had decided to attack, only to be swarmed by a grouping of shadows. It was at that time Ruru decided to join the fight, though she was quickly overpowered, the shadows overpowering Sky as well. If not for the piece of his sisters soul releasing an outburst of fire to create a light strong enough to banish the shadows then the two of them would have been dragged in front of the Red Eyed Master. Before another small grouping of shadows could strike them down a man wearing a full suit of mechanized armor arrived and used a flash bang knocking the shadows away but in the process he managed to break Sky's cataracts and cause temporary blindness. Before any further damage could be done, the man slung Sky and Ruru over his shoulders and left with the two of them, leaving the house which was currently being torn apart by other shadows. When the two awoke they were in a large apartment by the shore, which was a workshop for Ace, the man who had saved them. A Hammer Against Forever Sky and Ruru awaken in the same room, laying in the beds beside one another, the two only remembering the attack of the shadows and someone detonating a grenade in front of them which knocked them out cold. Sky instantly thinking the worst shot up, arms already bursting into flames, wanting nothing more than to protect Ruru after thinking they had been captured. This altered Ruru to the situation and the man who had saved them, a fellow Eidolon by the name of Ace, or at least that's what he called himself. She listened to the two argue back and forth not really seeing a point to interrupting the two and so she let them argue it out. Once they had finished and left, Ruru decided to let both of them leave, she instead went to go get her bearings around the house finding everything within so she could trying to understand where she was. Entering the back yard she saw a small river that turned to rapids during a storm the night before. Sky and Ace returned to the house only to find Ruru trying to help someone from the waters which prompted Sky to help her and pull the young man inside. Ruru decided to tend to his injuries and help him to recover from which he became endlessly grateful to Sky and Ruru for all of this. He would do his best to help and protect the two of them, to make sure that they would have some kind of happiness, the same that he wanted. So he introduced himself as O'Neill, he would help Ruru achieve her dreams and Sky was made his brother in arms. During their time there, Ruru would cultivate flowers around the home with King who would often help by cleaning and fixing up the house so she could set up plants and flowers. Of course soon enough, Ace approached them and the two were made official Guild members. Not only would this allow them to properly walk around the city and help one another out more, it would allow Ruru to become the adventurer she always wanted to be. So why Sky registered the guild as a hunting and capture guild, he made sure a special license was given to her so she could live her dreams. When news came that they would be moving to an old location Sky had managed to remember, somewhere they could cultivate a barrier Ruru tried her best to wind down from everything though she really didn't want to go, to leave the guild city or her plants, though she knew she had to and so she fell into a rather exhaustive almost depressed state for a few days until she moved into the new house; all of her plants had been transplanted and with some magic they had flourished. It was only then she properly met and began to interact with Blackheart. Things were slow going at renovating the house, so she spent her time down in the village using her powers to entertain the children or cooling the village with her cold mist during the hot summer days. Of course this made her somewhat well known among the village and while they were weary of Ace, O'Neill, and Black Ruru helped to put their minds at ease. They viewed her as the first real Kazahana to live among them in a a while as Sky was busy with on Earth with the Hashigai family; to which she only visited once and had a small amount of time talking with Toobari. Of course with so much time in the village she was the first to encounter the Knights of the Infinite City and their leader Corune. She learned they had warned and attacked in the past but they had began to ramp up their efforts. Even if they took her as a joke Corune Cryzer decided to actually take her down, there would be no mercy for anyone who decided to right against what he decided he must do for his queen. Of course he made quick work of her with his magic, deciding she like many others weren't worth the use of his true power. For the first time she saw herself as weaker than those around her. She did whatever she could to become stronger, often sparring with O'Neill as he was the only one who could properly hold back the dangerous abilities inside of him. She would go down to the village every time Corune arrived, to help others and of course to fight against them even if she could only do a little. Finally, with Sky home and the barrier up she decided that she would help the village while the three went on the offensive. She was seen as the hope of the people, she was stronger than the weaker knights and the others together would be strong enough to fight Corune. They because the spear and so she would be the shield protecting her new home. She did not go to the "talks" between Sky and Corune's queen, she was lucky as no one seemed to attack, though it was clear things needed to be done. So, following Sky's plan she would join the others in the tournaments held by the queen, who she learned was Minda. Of course she noted the stunts Sky continued to pull, what was point of following along. Instead she continued to fight with the others, while it was Sky who focused solely on Corune, it was Ruru's training that allowed her to dominate in battles; she was even hailed as the queen of the arena. She even became friends with Kyoshi who had come to stay with the group, brought in by Sky as someone he had known in the past. She wasn't sure why but the emotional distance slowly growing between her and Sky was starting to bother her. Perhaps it was so many people being brought in or maybe it was the fact that he no longer had so much time for her. She wouldn't have much time after that as the Holy War of Extermination began, cutting off both the tournaments and leaving her with far more time with Sky. He had left with someone from the village. She was left home with the others, Sky said that was something he had to do on his own and that he needed to be able to fight in the war if he was ever going to face his family again. Sky would come home every so often and now with someone new, the young Elaina clinging to him, though it seemed that Sky had changed during the time he spent away or rather he was changing in a way she could not comprehend. She was there when the withered Malahayati approached them, when a deal was struck, she had no choice but to watch Sky give away more of himself to others. Knowing she had to be strong enough so that she could save him from such a life she began to train again, she did for an entire year until the final raid on the enemy came, the group was divided once more. Sky was sent to the front lines alone, leaving Ruru to defend the docks with Kyoshi, the member of Fifth Heaven who simply went by Red engaged her in combat. This pushed Ruru to her limit and caused the first release of Love Deluxe, though it may not have been enough, the only thing saving them was the eruption of a nearby volcano. Ace, O'Neill, and Black came back dragging a ruined and bloodied Sky, there was so little of him that wasn't burned and mangled, it would have been hard to tell who it was if not for the small scraps of silver hair. In a single eruption of rage and grief her Love Deluxe froze the two of them together. She retained some memories of this state, she was brought home, with Black eventually making it through to them, it was there they used what connections they had to Malahayati to restore Sky. Ruru of course barely ever left his side. Some days they would find her passed out from exhaustion, right there beside his bed. She would save him, she decided that much at least. When he woke up she confessed her love for him that instant. The Red Eyes Black During the year long peace that was found after the war she decided it was time to live up to both her feelings for Sky and to be honest with herself. To do so she was up front with him and told him that she loved him, she didn't care about the dispirit time with Minda or what had happened with those who had their eyes set on the two of them. They married quietly under the supervision and care of the Old Man who he had only met a few times beforehand. During this time she took on the name of Lady Kazahana. While Sky battled Soul Bound Rose Night of Cherries Step Among Gods Naming Character Song Trivia Sky and Ruru are constantly played as polar opposites to one another, while she originally appeared angelic he did demonic. This shows even in their aura abilities, with Love Deluxe and Heat Death Matrix being complete opposites of one another. Not just when it comes to their abilities and affects but down to their original releases. Love Deluxe was originally released in order to not only save the person she loves as Heat Death Matrix was originally released to take revenge.Category:The Hammer Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:The Kazahana